When growing fruit, it is desirable to monitor the temperature of the fruit. If the fruit becomes too hot, it may lose weight, color, and size. In addition, the internal pressure of the fruit may be decreased, resulting in soft fruit. For this reason, when the fruit is apt to become too hot, it is sprayed with cooling water. Generally, after the fruit has been sprayed with cooling water, hard water deposits or scales form on the fruit which are difficult to remove.
The substance 1-hydroxyethane 1,1-diphosphonic acid, (commonly termed HEDPA) has been in commercial use for many years for preventing and removing mineral deposits from heat exchanging equipment such as cooling towers, boilers, and water systems as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,990 (Inskeep, Feb. 7, 1989).